role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gipsy Danger
' ' Gipsy Danger (ジプシー・デンジャー Gypsy Danger) is a Mark-3 American-made Jaeger and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gipsy Danger's pilots are Mako Mori, and Raleigh Beckett. Mako is a fearsome femme fatale, and the more violent of the two towards kaiju. She will fight her opponent to the death if need be, and never backs down, always wanting to avenge her family, and later her adopted mother, Tamsin after she is killed by the kaijin Gaira. Raleigh is a cocky fighter, always willing to follow Mako into battle, and usually cracks bad jokes. He uses his bad humor to mask the pain of losing his brother and parents to kaiju attacks. History Early History Gipsy Danger was created shortly after the Japanese-made Coyote Tango, and was piloted by Yancy and Raleigh Beckett at the time of its conception. Several years after Yancy died, Raleigh would return to pilot the mecha alongside Mako Mori, who had recently been accepted as a Ranger. Debut: The Return of Gipsy Danger After several months of training, the two were sent to kill or repel their first target since coming together as a team. They would fight the kaiju Gamoni and the Cybertronian Hardshell. They ended up being to drive off the two after use of their combination of sword and plasmacaster techniques before returning to base for repairs and debriefing. Midnight Mayhem Onimous Raids Again: Tucson Brawl Gipsy Danger was deployed to go fight against the recently released demon monster, Ominous. The mission was to protect Tucson, Arizona and to eliminate the threat of Ominous. Gipsy Danger briefly aligned with Zedus to take on Ominous, then later allied with Metal Togera and Prime Kelder. Ominous put a good fight and was difficult to take on, due to his frequent Horn Blasts and Gravity-based attacks. After Zedus left, Metal Togera showed up angering Ominous who had recognized him from earlier. Ominous attempted to kill both Gipsy Danger and Metal Togera, but then Gipsy Danger's Karambit had been thrown at him. Ominous caught it and laughed, thinking it was a failed attack, but it was actually just to buy Gipsy Danger enough time to blast Ominous's horn off. Gipsy Danger then fired it's Plasmacasters at his horn, destroying the horn once and for all. Ominous then tried to fight back Gipsy Danger and Metal Togera; but was then finished off by Gipsy Danger who slashed him with both chainswords. Ominous then fell over and exploded, finishing off Ominous.Gipsy Danger then walked off with it's work their done. The Death of Grand King Ghidorah In Paris, EX Grand King Ghidorah flew in, ready to attack. However, three heroes had came to stop him. These were IguanaGoji, EX Grand King Ghidorah's nemesis, Gipsy Danger, the leading jaeger out of them all...and then Baymax, who flew in shooting lasers and missiles everywhere to look cool and ending up destroying some buildings in the process. Baymax had tried to ram into Grand King Ghidorah from the side, but miscalculated it by a meter and slid into the Arc de Triomphe instead. As EX Grand King Ghidorah began to battle with IguanaGoji and Gipsy Danger and engage in a monologue, Baymax smashed him in the chest with a sledgehammer arm, making the Ghidorah stumble and interrupt his speech by making him pause to blast Baymax. As Baymax flew back, he barely stopped himself from hitting another landmark. However, he ended up grabbing and throwing the Monmartre at EX Grand King Ghidorah anyways. However, the powerful villain whipped it right back with his tails! In a panic, Baymax swung his sledgehammer wildly and ended up slamming the building into Gipsy Danger by accident, making the jaeger clumsily stumble over. Awkwardly apologizing to Gipsy Danger, Baymax swapped out his sledgehammer arm for a chainsaw, revving it up. As EX Grand King Ghidorah charged IguanaGoji and called him BirthGoji instead, Baymax used his shoulder-mounted speakers to make a sonic blast that propelled him towards EX Grand King Ghidorah, slashing the dragon with his chainsaw arm. As EX Grand King Ghidorah became incoherent and insane, Baymax actually did recoil in terror, only to regain his composure after realizing that robots aren't supposed to feel emotions like fear. Baymax began to swing his flail arm around, lighting it on fire with the flamethrower on his wrist. Suddenly, IguanaGoji and EX Grand King Ghidorah just seemed to start their own little fight, leaving behind Gipsy Danger and Baymax in the process. However, Baymax wasn't done just yet. Overloading his reactor to grow in power, Baymax sonic pulsed his way up to the two fighting kaiju and smashed the flaming flail into EX Grand King Ghidorah's middle head. Overcome with rage, the giant evil Ghidorah made a powerful Gravity Beam that blasted a hole in Baymax from its sheer power alone. As EX Grand King Ghidorah charged up Baymax swung his flail arm around again, turning his other one into a chainsaw As EX Grand King Ghidorah launched a massive Gravity Beam attack, Baymax tanked the gravity beams and took massive damage, cutting the chain on his flail with his chainsaw arm and sending the energy-filled, flaming spiked ball of death hurtling straight at EX Grand King Ghidorah's chest. However, it missed, so Baymax just flew up and cut EX Grand King Ghidorah apart with his chainsaw arm, cutting him out of the sky. As EX Grand King Ghidorah was dying, Kamen Rider Ouja, AKA the real King Ghidorah, appeared. Kamen Rider Ouja revealed himself, taunted EX Grand King Ghidorah, and then incinerated his brother's core, sealing the Ghidorah's fate before leaving. As his right arm fell off, Baymax turned his other arm into a shovel and dug a hole to bury the Ghidorah in. However, EX Grand King Ghidorah just exploded violently with IguanaGoji holding him. Although untouched, Baymax fell over anyways from the loss of energy. Gipsy Danger then took off, her work there now done from all of this. The Battle of Barcleona Gipsy Danger was deployed to battle K.W.C. Bagan who had been causing much destruction at Barcleona. Gipsy Danger didn't really have much difficult in fighting K.W.C. Bagan but was allied with Go G SpaceGodzilla, BirthGoji and PS4 Jet Jaguar anyways to take him down. After Go G SpaceGodzilla killed K.W.C. Bagan; Gipsy then left; finished with the job. Locked On Target After a brief hiatus, Gipsy Danger reappeared to defend New York City following the defeat of Gekkoku 4 at the hands of Degunja and Yagosu. Gipsy Danger appeared by blasting some plasma rounds at the two kaiju, gaining their attention. Degunja launched a tornado towards Gipsy Danger's area, sending some buildings flying at her, followed up by Yagosu blasting his nuclear fire against her. Gipsy Danger fired some Plasmacaster rounds at some flying buildings, gets hit by the nuclear fire but still moving on. Gipsy Danger then grabbed one of the flying buildings, hurling at Yagosu; Yagosu staggered back and then rolled over. Degunja then charged at Gipsy Danger, as did Yagosu; Gipsy Danger rushed at Degunja and then punched him across the face, causing Degunja to stagger back. Gipsy Danger then focused back on Yagosu and got out her chainswords, slashing at Yagosu. Yagosu roared, a large slash appearing on it chest as it started bleeding green blood. Degunja then reappeared and kicked against Gipdy Danger; catching Gipsy Danger by surprise and causing her to roll over. Gipsy Danger then got back up and kicked both legs against Degunja and Yagosu, sending them both back. Gipsy Danger then both fired Plasmacasters at Degunja and Yagosu's area, creating a powerful explosions around them. Degunja summoned some more tornadoes towards his combatants, sending out strong gusts of wind, blowing some buildings down. Gipsy Danger did her best to keep balance, but then was sent flying across, then crash-landing towards the ground. Yagosu attempted to rush at Gipsy Danger, but then Gipsy Danger grabbed onto Yagosu and threw him aside. Degunja then began to fire finger beams at area like crazy. Gipsy Danger was hit by the finger beams, staggering back as they hit against her, but Gipsy refused to give up; doing her best to stay in even with the barrage of finger beams. Gipsy Danger then got out chainswords and then slashed against Degunja, sending Degunja crashing against a building. Gipsy Danger then blasted her plasmacaster against Yagosu, sending Yagosu scuttling back. Degunja then reappeared and prepared to tackle Gipsy Danger, only for Gipsy Danger to then turn around and then activated right elbow, then turning on Elbow Rocket and rocketting Degunja in the mouth, sending several teeth flying and punching against him very hard. Degunja shrieked, staggering back and roaring in pain, then kicking a small building at Gipsy Danger. Yagosu then blasted nuclear fire against Gipsy Danger's back, setting it partially on fire. Gipsy Danger continued to fight on, even as Yagosu started slicing onto the Jaeger with his massive claws. Degunja then charged at Gipsy Danger; Gipsy Danger saw the oncoming kaiju and dealed with Yagosu a bit more, then fires nuclear vortex turbine blast at point-blank range at Degunja. Gipsy Danger then punched Yagosu in the face, following it up by stabbing one of the chainswords against him; Yagosu roared violently, taking another wound and scuttling back. As Degunja came back in, Gipsy Danger then got out her plasmacaster and fired it directly at Degunja; finally taking down the beast. Degunja then fell over and exploded, defeating him, but not clear if he was destroyed or not. Gipsy Danger's visor glowed and then turned around, focusing back on Yagosu. Before Yagosu could fire another stream of nuclear fire at Gipsy, Gipsy Danger then fired one more blast from it's Nuclear Vortex Turbine, creating a big explosion in front of Yagosu, but also wearing itself out more. Yagosu was blasted back onto the ground, a few of his pincers falling off and a crack forming in a claw, he was also covered in his own green blood. Gipsy Danger then walked over to Yagosu and threw him down to the ground hard. Yagosu then rolled over and then took off, retreating into the ocean. Gipsy Danger stood by for a bit, and then got back up, turning around and leaving, her mission there accomplished. Gandora, the Storm Dragon Gipsy Danger then later appeared in Chicago to slay Gandora and assist Zilla Jr. and Transforming Mechagodzilla. During the middle of the battle, Gipsy Danger then arrived at that point as well, firing it's plasmacasters at Gandora. Transforming MechaGodzilla walked forwards and then backhanded Gandora, followed up by Zilla Jr.'s tail smack, causing Gandora to crash against some buildings. Transforming Mechagodzilla then shot out several missiles and bullets; Gandora summoned red lightning down to counter it. Zilla Jr. then kicked a building at Gandora, but Gandora just chomped on the building with it's mouth, crushing it. Transforming Mechagodzilla then brought up his other arm and fired out another barrage of missiles and bullets at him, followed up Gipsy Danger slashing her chainswords at Gandora, causing Gandora to fall over. Gandora then commanded the storm to create hurricane winds, flapping his massive wings and thus creating strong winds against his foes. Zilla Jr. and Gipsy Danger did the best they could to stand their ground; some random buildings , trees and cars go flying aways. Transforming Mechagodzilla then activated his Mega Buster, blasting Gandora down and ending his typhoon. Gandora then fought off the three combatants on ground. Gipsy Danger, Zilla Jr. and Transforming Mechagodzilla then fired all they had against Gandora. Gandora was hit by all of the beams and missiles, still taking damage but continues attacking, firing down red lightning from the sky, shooting it down at Transforming Mechagodzilla's area. Transforming Mechagodzilla then fired a plasma grenade at Gandora, dealing major damage against Gandora; Gandora then fired a fireball against Trasnforming MechaGodzilla again. Gipsy Danger fired it's plasmacasters and Zilla Jr. fired his Atomic Ray again at Gandora, damaging Gandora some more. Gandora then got out it's harpoon tail, swinging it around like mad. Gipsy Danger and Zilla Jr. ducked down to avoid, Transforming Mechagodzilla then shot out some grappling hooks, shocking Gandora. Gandora roared again, but before he could command the storm again, Transforming Mechagodzilla then lifted him and threw him against a building. Red lightning striked down at Transforming Mechagodzilla then, dealing some damage against him. Booker inside Transforming Mechagodzilla then ordered Gipsy Danger and Zilla Jr. to then open all fire at Gandora at once then. Zilla Jr. blasted a stronger Atomic Ray at Gandora, followed up by Gipsy Danger firing both plasmacasters at him, then finally followed up by Transforming Mechagodzilla grabbing Gandora's mouth and pry it open and then ripping off both jaws, sending them flying both left and right. Gandora then fell over and exploded, creating a giant crystal explosion, sending out shards flying out. As the blast clears, nothing remained of Gandora. The storm clouds then drift and fade aways, disappearing; Chicago was saved. With her work now done, Gipsy Danger then took off, heading elsewhere. Golden Wasteland Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka were assigned to both eliminate the strange "golden dust" epidemic by tracking it down to some uncharted island where it was fighting against PS4 Mechagodzilla. Gipsy Danger came in after Striker Eureka's attack and rushed in, armed with chainswords. The two Jaeger's heavy footsteps can be heard, rushing towards the Golden Hermit and the macabre mess. Gipsy Danger rushed towards the Golden Hermit and slashes it's chainswords against Golden Hermit hard. Golden Hermit grappled at Gipsy Danger, trying to pry off her arms, to which Gipsy Danger retaliated by lifting up one of it's legs and kicks down at Golden Hermit, following up by firing a blast from it's Nuclear Vortex Turbine to get it off. As the gold dust began flying up, Gipsy Danger quickly ceased fire. Distracted, Golden Hermit then blasted a gravity beam against Gipsy Danger's leg, causing Gipsy Danger to fall over. Once the Golden Hermit fired a gravity beam against Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka turned around, then rushing at Golden Hermit really fast and equipping Sting Blades, then swiftly slashes against Golden Hermit's arms. Golden Hermit stepped back as Eureka came closer, grabbing the Sting Blades at mid slash. PS4 Mechagodzilla then fired out his artillery against Golden Hermit, to which Striker Eureka then staggered back to avoid the blasts. Golden Hermit started going crazy on the gravity beams, firing them everywhere in a frenzy. Gipsy Danger then got back up and opened fire her plasmacasters at Golden Hermit, followed up by Striker Eureka firing his Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher and PS4 Mechagodzilla's shield deflecting the gravity beams back at Golden Hermit. With the combined attacks and the true cause of it's death, the Golden Hermit then fell over and died, then dissolving into Golden Dust. Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka stood by and looked on at the golden dust for a while, in case of emergency, but then it became clear after the silence that it was over. Striker Eureka then helped Gipsy Danger up and the two took off, heading off for repairs. Abilities & Weapons *'GD6 Chainswords: '''Two retractable blades created from steel-obsidian alloy and can be used as solid blades or whips. *'Nuclear Vortex Turbine:' Maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. The turbine can also be utilized to fire a directed heat weapon powerful enough to puncture completely through a grappling Kaiju when fired at point blank range. *'I-19 Plasmacasters: A particle dispersal cannon that fires plasma via a charged carrier rail, which can wound and cauterize Kaiju anatomy. *'''08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents: Gipsy's 08FS/Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system; 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives allow Gipsy Danger's muscle strands increased locomotion. *'10TK/Gyro Stabilizers:' Equalizing the Jaeger's movement are 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. Gipsy Danger also features two rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, quickly decreasing the distance between it and a kaiju to land a melee attack. *'Enhanced Strength:' Gipsy Danger has enhanced strength and is among one of the more powerful and aggressive Jaegers; being able to wrestle and lift up monsters twice as big as it. *'Enhanced Durability:' Gipsy Danger has enhanced durability; being able to take in a lot of damage. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Gipsy Danger has enhanced endurance; being able to endure much damage taken against it and can stay in a fight for a very long time; as it is determined to get rid of any intruding evil monsters. *'Floodlights: '''While not exactly a power, Gipsy Danger has floodlights all over it's body so that it can us to see at dark environments. Power Moves *'Palm Grip Backlash ' *'Elbow Rocket:''' Gipsy Danger possess a rocket for increased punching power in its right elbow (possibly in its left one as well). Trivia *Gipsy Danger's theme song is "Mako" from the Pacific Rim soundtrack. *This character is re-worked and rebooted from the previous version who was used by Lord Vehk. *Gipsy Danger's Plasmacaster appears to be modeled from a real-life particle accelerator/practical plasma system. When charged, one can see the caster generating several high-energy electromagnetic fields to create and eject streams of directed plasma energy. *Gipsy Danger's Conn-Pod rotates 360 degrees when connecting with the main body. *Gipsy Danger is Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Jaeger. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Jaegers Category:Female Personality Category:Genderless Category:Mecha Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)